


Wounded

by Trauma_turgy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mild Gore, enemy death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trauma_turgy/pseuds/Trauma_turgy
Summary: Beau decides to be clever during a goblin raid. It doesn't pay off... although maybe it does in the end.





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: beau does something reckless in battle and almost gets herself killed + yasha’s reaction
> 
> Not beta'd.

“I’ve got this one!” Beau cried. She turned from her friends who were entangled in combat and sprinted towards the moorbounder-mounted goblin who had come riding through the swamp to join the seven other compatriots who were attempting to overtake the Mighty Nein. She passed Fjord, who was swinging his soaking falchion at one of their foes, and Yasha, whose full attention was on two riderless moorbounders that were approaching her, looking ready to tear her to pieces. 

“Beau, wait!” Fjord had called out to her before ducking an arrow that was fired from a long-haired goblin ten feet away from him. He turned to re-engage with another goblin who had approached his left side. Beau ignored him and kept running. 

The goblin saw her, and bared his teeth in a leering grin and nudged the moorbounder in her direction. Beau gripped her hands tightly on her bo-staff and once the goblin was close enough she slammed her bo into the goblin’s chest, knocking him off of the moorbounder. He hit the ground with a thud but rolled into a crouched position. The goblin drew a dagger in each hand, and began to trade blows with Beauregard. 

Beau blocked the first few swipes with her bo. The goblin was not as quick as she was, but he was strong and hadn’t been engaged in their skirmish yet. Just as she was confident that she was about to overtake him, the goblin slashed her across the waist with a dagger and then stabbed towards her chest with his other hand. Beau blocked the second attack with her bo-staff, and then pressed it into the ground in an attempt to counterbalance a swinging kick that she intended to knock the goblin to its knees. Instead, she felt a searing pain in the back of her thigh as a moorbounder ravaged her skin with its horn. She fell to one knee, and the goblin grinned down at her and thrust his arm downwards, sinking his dagger deep into her chest as the moorbounder clawed up her back from behind. Beau let out a deep, guttural cry as she tried to regain her footing and throw off the weight of the moorbounder. She lost her balance under the weight of the creature and landed with her hands pressed into the mud. She looked up and saw that the goblin had raised his arm and was moving to stab her again. His blow was interrupted, however, by a crossbow bolt to the chest, followed immediately afterwards by a second bolt that lodged in his stomach. Blood spilled from between his teeth as he fell to the ground, and the moorbounder let out a mournful howl before turning its attention to the shooter. 

Beau tried to push herself up off of the ground, but as the moss and mud beneath her grew dark and thick with blood she felt her weight pitch from under her and her elbows gave way. She fell down onto the ground, her face pressed into the mud. The pain was sharp and acute, and she felt panic overtake her as darkness began to cloud her vision. The last thing she saw was the motionless mask of the attacking goblin’s face- it’s lips still taunting her with a sneering, bloody grin. Cruel and bloodthirsty, even in death. 

She awoke with a painful, shuddering gasp. Jester was kneeling over her, warm blue hands against her skin. She felt dizzy still, and weak. But she could see the relief on the faces that loomed over her, Fjord, Caduceus, Nott, Caleb and especially Jester. There was only one face missing, and Beau searched for it. Jester’s brow furrowed, and then called over her shoulder with a growing smile. 

“Okay okay okay she is alive, Yasha come and look!”

Beau tried to sit up, and Caleb reached down and held her in place, and told her to be still. She was still in the mud and moss, but she had been turned onto her back. She could see the gnarled trees overhead and smell the blood that covered her healing body. 

Even if Beau’s eyes were closed, she would have felt the warmth of Yasha’s gaze the moment it fell upon her. The rest of the group slowly backed away as the barbarian, whose own body was cut up and already starting to bruise, knelt down beside Beau and touched her hand to Beau’s heart. 

“That was very stupid,” Yasha whispered. 

“It didn’t feel stupid at the time,” Beau said. Her voice was low and gravelly.

“It’s just that, you could have died.” 

“Nah, Jester usually takes care of me. Besides, I’m too stubborn to die,” Beau smiled. 

Yasha said nothing. She leaned down and slid her hands under Beauregard’s body. A moment later, and Beau felt as if she were floating and Yasha lifted her into her arms. She took advantage of the moment and curled into Yasha’s chest, burying her nose into the white tips of her braided hair. 

“Do I have to give you gold this time?” Beau asked. She glanced up, and saw a small smile on Yasha’s face. 

“No, this time is free, I think,” She replied. “But next time, maybe I will make you pay.”

“So long as there’s a next time,” Beau said. She closed her eyes and let herself relax into Yasha’s chest.


End file.
